In order to compress audio data and video data, various audio coding standards and video coding standards have been developed. Examples of such video coding standards are International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) standard called H.26× and International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical Commission (ISO/IEC) standard called MPEG-x (see Non-Patent Literature 1, for example). The latest video coding standard is called H.264/MPEG-4AVC. Recently, a new-generation coding standard called High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) has been examined.